Pour un baiser
by Tidoo
Summary: Warning : Spoiler sur les derniers chapitres ! A quoi pense Roy après avoir été vaincu par Pride et aspiré par la porte ? Fluff trop sucré, crise de foie garantie.


_Mega spoiler sur les derniers chapitres et même si ça en révèle pas grand chose de l'intrigue, je préfère toujours prévenir._

_Écrit pour meli_melo dans le cadre de son concours sur les regrets, team Fluff. Parce que même avec un thème pareil, on peut tomber dans le sucré !  
_

* * *

**Pour un baiser**

Depuis le temps, il avait oublié le sourire de sa mère et même le son de sa voix. Peut-être aussi la forme exacte de son visage, seulement comme toute son enfance on lui avait dit qu'il lui ressemblait, il pouvait supposer à peu près. Il n'avait pas imaginé à l'époque, quand l'accident était arrivé, qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de sa propre mère. Et pourtant…

Il y avait eu tellement d'autres choses depuis. Tant de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre, pas dû faire, pas dû voir qui revenaient le hanter dans les pires moments qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de penser à ça.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était plus que probablement sur le point de mourir, ou au moins de disparaître, aspiré par cette étrange porte, Roy s'efforçait de réfléchir et de comprendre quand il s'était trompé. Toute sa vie défilait devant lui, de son enfance avec ses parents à ce qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants plus tôt quand il avait failli la perdre, elle aussi.

C'était assez curieux finalement. La première image qu'il réussit à identifier fut celle de sa mère, qu'il revoyait enfin, au milieu de tout un tas d'autres souvenirs qu'il n'était même pas sûr de posséder et malgré cela, la seule qui restait invariablement gravée en lui était celle de Liza, gisante au milieu d'une marre de sang. De tout ce qu'il avait vu, vécu, accompli, il ne restait que cet instant. Le reste ne comptait pas.

Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à se revoir enfant, avec ses vrais parents qu'il avait pourtant adorés, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait coupable de tous ses méfaits par la suite. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait mal agi à des millions de reprises, mais il se trouvait des excuses à chaque fois.

Il n'aurait pas dû déchirer la robe de bal d'Agnetha quand il avait six ans, mais il en avait assez de se faire habiller en fille par ses soeurs et c'était toujours cette horrible tenue qu'elles lui mettaient et la raison de son geste lui paraissait valable encore aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas dû non plus écouter les conversations de sa mère adoptive avec le général Grumman, qui à l'époque n'était que lieutenant, ni tenter de suivre une carrière militaire mais sans cela, il ne serait pas devenu alchimiste et il ne l'aurait pas rencontrée. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'être au service de l'armée pendant la guerre et de massacrer des innocents, simplement parce qu'il en recevait l'ordre, seulement à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre d'ailleurs et encore moins poursuivre dans cette voie meurtrière, sauf que son but était noble et que c'était le seul moyen de changer les choses pour son pays.

Après, il avait encore commis de nombreuses erreurs, s'était bien souvent montré arrogant et imprudent. Il avait causé du tort à ses proches, sa famille, ses subordonnés. Il avait entrainé tout le monde dans sa chute. Mais il ne trouvait pas ce qui avait tout fait basculer. Et maintenant, il était là, perdu face à cette porte infranchissable et tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était cette impression de soulagement parce qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle allait vivre. Et qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, serrée contre lui alors que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Ainsi, même s'il ne devait plus jamais ressortir ou la revoir, s'il ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ses erreurs ni comment il avait pu se fourvoyer au point d'en être réduit à disparaître sans raison, il avait au moins eu sa chance et par conséquent, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ses choix, puisqu'ils l'avaient conduit jusque-là.

Encore que si vraiment il devait avec des remords, ce serait plus à propos de ses scrupules idiots qui l'avaient empêché de l'embrasser. Mais c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour lui donner la force de se battre et de continuer. Par conséquent, il allait trouver une solution et se sortir de cette impasse, parce que ses lèvres l'attendaient et qu'il n'était pas disposé à les oublier comme il l'avait fait pour le reste. Et il aurait tout le temps après pour penser à ses regrets s'il devait en avoir.


End file.
